Inner Spirit
by Kyava
Summary: Four years is a long time to go without humanity.


_ In the west, there is a great forest. An ancient forest. Where the great oaks sing and the sun cannot shine her light upon the untouched ground. Many humans have foolishly tried to venture within the woodland's walls, but none have succeeded in returning. This forest is a holy place, the home of Mother Nature._

_ And the birthplace of Mother Nature's greatest warriors._

"It's time isn't it?" Slowly I took my eyes off the many files before me and looked up at the sad eyes… eye of Hatake Kakashi.

_ 'This was how he looked when we lost Rin,' _I thought.

Sighing, I nodded to his question. "We have always known this day will come Kakashi. Bad circumstances or not, it can't change once nature."

It all began, as I knew it would, three days ago when young Kaida and her mentor came to Konaha. Kaida knew nothing of the future, but her mentor, Hiruko Sato, was the one who delivered the news…

* * *

"Her thirteenth birthday is in four days Lord Hokage," we were alone in my office, Kaida already sent away with team seven for their mission. "That is the day the ritual will kick in, and the change…" Hiruko is a tall man with long blond hair pulled back in a high ponytail, and with mischievous gray eyes. He was the typical troublemaking clown, but thankfully he knew when to be serious.

"I understand Hiruko," I sighed, already dreading what was coming, "So you've come to take him. Does Kaida know anything?"

He shook his head. "We kept her in the dark for her own protection," despite his reasoning, Hiruko's eyes betrayed the guilt. "_He's _coming tonight though; said he wanted to be the one to explain everything to Sasuke… if he will listen."

"If he will listen," I repeated.

* * *

"How long will they be… will they be gone?" Kakashi's voice brought me back to the present. Wearily, I looked at the masked man in pity.

"Four years," I answered, "But it won't just go away, you know that. This _is _his life… and he needs to know."

Slowly Kakashi nodded, "Naruto and Sakura won't take it well," despite getting off on a rough start, the three genin have become close friends. Especially after their experience in the village hidden in the mist; I didn't know all of the details of what occurred, but I knew it was enough to create a bond that will never break. "Then there are the chunin exams…" Kakashi added.

_'He is trying to think of reasons for him to stay,' _I thought sadly.

"I will deliver the news to Naruto and Sakura, and I will also take care of the chunin exams when the time comes. There are plenty of lone genin to be put on your team."

My heart dropped even lower at the look in Kakashi's eye as I mentioned a replacement. His three students weren't the only ones who learned to care for each other.

"I understand Lord Hokage," Kakashi muttered, covering his weary expression with a smile.

At least I think it was a smile. It's hard to tell with his mask.

"I'll deliver the news to Sasuke," Kakashi told me, turning around and walking away.

"Wait Kakashi," surprised, the white haired jonin stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder at me.

"Forgive me for asking this of you but… we really are short on time. It begins tonight so… just, just try not to be too long with your good-bye. Please just look at your watch for once?" I smiled at my student's student's student; letting him know what I meant.

He understood perfectly, "I will Lord Hokage."

* * *

"Um… H-hey Sasuke," I smiled, walking up beside the dark haired boy, matching his quick pace with, I admit, a little difficulty.

Today was the third day I have been in Konaha, and I got to say, the heat was already killing me. I'm going to have to ask Hiruko if we can go somewhere that doesn't require me to drown in my own sweat when we leave.

Hiruko, that's my sensei and my father's student. At least, he said he was my father's student. I've never met my father, and I have only seen my mother once or twice when Hiruko and I visited home between trips.

Odd life I know. But it's been that way for as I can remember. People sometimes question me as to why I don't ask more questions, but it's not like I ever get any answers. Besides, I have always been a 'go with the flow' kind of girl.

Our latest trip has brought us to Konaha, the village hidden in the leaves, where Hiruko got rid of me immediately by sending me off with one of their genin teams. He said it was to improve my training, but I think he really wanted some privacy so he can get together with a secret girlfriend or something.

Anyway, I guess I should introduce myself.

My name is Kaida Hikara. I am twelve years old (soon to be thirteen as of tomorrow), with short golden brown hair that will never go straight, big brown eyes too big for my face, and a small, smashed in nose, all gathered together in a puny, tan body.

People say I'm cute… I don't believe them.

But if there is one thing that people say about me that I agree with it is this: I know people.

Take the cute emo boy I was currently walking beside.

His name is Sasuke Uchiha. A tall dark haired thirteen year old with deep, dark, almost foreign shaped eyes and a pretty face that is always twisted up into some kind of scowl.

Yeah, I've dwelt with many people like him.

He most likely had a hard past: one or both parents dead or uncaring. I'm guessing (actually I know) he is the best and everything he does, which makes him cocky and prideful, but despite that, he is never happy. He focuses way too much on his goals and ambitions consume most of his thoughts. But deep down, I know he's crying.

And I know exactly how to break his shell.

"You l-live this way too?" I asked in a soft voice, adding an innocent tint for flavor.

Step One: show a quiet, defenseless side to make them less suspicious of you. Don't challenge them; let them feel like they are in control. Add a stutter to add effect, but don't overdo it or they'll get annoyed.

I received a curt nod and a grunt in reply.

Translation: "Yes I do but I don't want to talk with you because your annoying me and I want to be alone."

"I-I really don't live here. I'm just visiting w-with my sensei," I continued despite his lack of response.

Step Two: open yourself up to them. Show them you're honest and someone _they _can open up too. Remember to stay 'innocent' and happy.

Sasuke just ignored me.

Now for step three: walk away. Things never happen overnight and just staying with a person who wants to be alone isn't a good idea when it comes to making friends.

That and I think Sasuke wants to punch me if his clenched fists are anything to go by.

He really does have anger management issues.

Before I could put the third phase of my plan in motion however, a loud voice interrupted our little one-sided conversation.

A _really _loud voice.

"Yo! Sasuke and um… what's her face. Come back, Kakashi has something else to say!" Naruto bellowed from the bridge behind us, earning himself a few glares from a passing by group of senior citizens.

Remember how I said I know people? Well, I know everyone… except Naruto. The boy was… odd. He was this loud, troublemaking, roman obsessed, klutz who insisted upon wearing a heavy organ jacket even though it was, like, ninety degree's out. He was also an idiot who doesn't know his limits and… and…

Did I mention he was loud?

Yet he was the bravest, depressingly honest, sweetest guy I've ever met.

"Dope," Sasuke muttered as we walked back towards the other members of team seven, earning himself a glare from his blond haired blue eyed best friend.

Yes, I meant to say best friend. Strangely, despite being complete opposites, Sasuke and Naruto were extremely close. However, nobody seemed to notice this but me, but once you realized it, everything they did made obvious; just the way they always are pushing each other and competing over the stupidest things should be a hint. It was all really sweet.

And I don't get it once bit.

What is it Kakashi-um-sensei," I asked; still not sue to calling anybody but Hiruko-sensei 'sensei.' It wasn't that Kakashi _wasn't _a great teacher and mentor, he was. He was wise and fatherly, not to mention carefree and kind, and if it wasn't for his perverted book collection and habit of _always _being late, I would say he is a fantastic role-model. But for as long as I can remember, the only teacher and parenting figure I've had was Hiruko.

_'I still like Kakashi though,' _I thought with a blush.

"Hiruko told me to tell you to meet him over by the academy Kaida," Kakashi told me kindly. I nodded and slowly started to turn around, waiting a little just in case there was something else I needed to know.

There wasn't… but I listened anyway.

"Naruto, Sakura, I know it is late but the Hokage requested for you to go and see him," Something about the glint in his eye and the slump in his shoulders told me he knew what it was… and didn't like it.

"Old man!" Why oh why must Naruto yell _everything _he says? "What does he want? Wait, is it so super cool, top secret mission? Why isn't Sasuke going? To wimpy? Oh the little baby- Ow! Sakura!"

Stifling a laugh, I glanced over at the pouting Naruto and steaming Sakura, the last and only female member of Team seven.

Despite her abnormalities, Sakura is probably the most 'normal' of her team. And she has pink hair!

Sakura, I learned, can be pretty airheaded at times, but she is also super smart and, if you look down _really _deep, she is a very kind and caring girl. And strong. She even can keep _Naruto _in line. And that's saying something.

Oh, and another thing about Sakura: she is obsessed with Sasuke. Say one mean thing about him and it's the wraith of Sakura for you.

Too bad Naruto hasn't catched on to that yet.

"Sakura," Naruto pouted, looking like a wounded puppy, "What was that for?"

"Say sorry to Sasuke!" The young girl yelled, arms crossed and feet spread apart. "I'm sure Kakashi has a good reason as to why Sasuke isn't coming with us."

"No, not really," Kakashi said.

"Then why am I here?" Sasuke spook up, an annoyed expression on his face.

I know he wouldn't show it, but I could tell Sasuke was hurt about being left out.

"'Cause _I _want to speak with you," Kakashi sighed, eyeing the rest of us, "Now will you all go now? I gave you your assignments, now follow them!"

Startled by his sudden foul mood, we all obligated to his commands. Saying good-bye with various levels of enthusiasm we turned and walked away.

I couldn't help but glance back at the two figures on the bridge in worry. Something was really bothering Kakashi. He was looking at Sasuke like he will never see him again. Frowning I turned back around and continued on.

* * *

Sighing heavily, I watched as everyone walked away, Naruto and Sakura one way, Kaida the other.

It was strange really, but when I saw my two teammates walk away, I couldn't help but feel a weird tug at my heart; like I won't see them for a long time.

But mostly I was just feeling relief when they left. Naruto and Sakura were giving me a massive head-ache, as usual, and Kaida…

I hated her.

Everything I am around her it felt like the whole world was holding its breath. Like at any moment we are going to be attacked or there is going to be an earthquake or something. I just couldn't relax when she's around and it was driving me insane!

"Follow me Sasuke," Kakashi told me, breaking my pondering.

Too confused to be rude, I fallowed my sensei.

Naruto and Sakura's meeting with the Third Hokage was also driving me insane. Why wasn't I with them?

'_Their probably getting a scolding for something they did,' _I told myself. There was no way the Hokage would send them off on a mission without me.

Right?

"Sasuke?" Looking up I noticed that Kakashi has stopped and we were now in a small training area along the outskirts of Konaha.

I smirked; I knew where we were.

Ever since we returned from helping that bridge builder in the village hidden in the mist, Kakashi has been taking me over to this field now and then from some extra training.

I'd question his sudden interest but hey, special training means special training. He even taught me chidori.

"Take a seat Sasuke," Kakashi told me, motioning over to some boulders on the edge of the field.

What was with all of the orders all of a sudden? Kakashi was never like this. And what happened to his book?

Following his order, I walked over to the giant rocks and took a seat.

Kakashi followed after me, plopping down with a sigh.

"What's up?" I asked with real interest.

Instead of answering right away, Kakashi leaned back against a tree trunk and laid his chin in the palm of his hand, a thoughtful expression on what was viewable of his face,

He stayed like that for a moment…

Then another moment…

And another…

Irritated, I let out a "humph" and folded my arms. This might take a while.

Another moment…

Then another…

Then… "Kakashi!"

"Your going with Kaida and Hiruko when they leave tomorrow," silence followed… then more silence.

He's kidding right?

"Funny Kakashi," I gave my sensei one of my rare smiles- which quickly vanished at the look on Kakashi's face.

"I'm not kidding Sasuke," it was then I noticed the depression written all over my teacher's slouched frame.

"How long?" Somehow I managed to stop gapping at him long enough to ask.

"Four years," Kakashi replied.

'_Four years,' _I thought, _'No, no way.' _Why in the world was this happening?

And why did it hurt so much?

Ever since 'that night' I vowed to never recreate the bonds I lost. But, without even being aware of it, the bonds came back. Alive and Strong.

'_Kakashi…Naruto…Sakura, how did they become so important?'_

"Naruto and Sakura…"

"That's what the Hokage's explaining to them," with a tired sigh Kakashi sat back up and started at me as though I might disappear any moment. "Lord Hokage wants to speak to you at sundown."

Already the sun was making its decent towards the horizon. The shadows were growing long and the evening going cold. If I was going to make it on time I would need to leave now. It didn't matter though, I wasn't going.

"I'm not going," I said.

Kakashi just stared at me sadly, "Well you shouldn't keep the third waiting. You can complain to him when you get there."

"Since when do you care about being on time?" Kakashi smiled.

"Well I suppose we have time for a small training session. How's your chidori doing?"


End file.
